The Sniper and The Hacker
by Susanthegentle05
Summary: This will jump between chronological timeline and little chapters of fluff. Very willing to take prompts. As Daisy tries to come with terms of herself, she helps another someone accept who he is. A soldier without a home or a feeling of hope, changes while befriending an agent who feels like an outsider even to her own people, Inhumans and agents alike. Reviews and critics help.
1. Chapter 1

While Daisy goes back to the The Retreat to continue training her abilities she runs into the most unexpected person to be there.

Uh Who are you?

After the repairs were at the cabin, I decided to take a somewhat leave of absence to train myself more in using my gift. After long review from Gen. Talbot, who extremely ticked about the hidden faction trying to undermine and usurped the authority entrusted with Coulson. Councilwoman Weaver and the others got an earful from him and luckily only received that. Agent Calderon is still in recovery and he is pending a review over the fact that he shot at me for nearly no reason. I actually didn't have enough courage to go report it. Bobbi actually came forward as a witness. I have to return for it to testify against Calderon. I heard that he has a history with enhanced individuals. Well, back to Gen. didn't mind the board to help balance out decisions made in SHIELD. Just no more chickening around Hydra. We, and especially Lincoln, who became one of the new leaders of the Afterlife. Explaining the situation to him, he understood how Gonzales overstepped his place and mostly got himself killed. Expecting him to still have registered in the Index, he instead only will want it enforced when an Inhuman uses it to break the law or uses it in an ill manner. Plus giving us protection since we are an item of interest from Hydra and other possible parties.

That actually was a big break. One that we all needed. I still feel weird around some people back at the base. Jemma especially. She, Fitz and Lincoln are getting along, but I overheard Lincoln and Simmons arguing about how she made my gloves to repress my powers as a point of trying to change my physiology to be human without considering the fact that my transformation could've been permanent. I later confronted her about it. I told her that if she didn't want to accept the fact that I have changed then I couldn't work at the same place if I had the option. So I packed my things and went back to the cabin to continue my training and provide some tech and information support for them until I was needed for again.

Thanks to a couple SHIELD agents, I was a able to fly a quinjet now to travel wherever I need to go. Very few people know where I am so at least I have some privacy. Landing the jet I turned the engines off and grabbed my bags. Closing the docking bay doors, I began walking towards the cabin. A sudden chill ran through me, remembering what happened the last time I was here. I can't believe I have to see that jerk again. I mean they came after me, I dropped the gun and he just shot at me. If I didn't deflect it in time then I would've died.

I stumbled a little and realized that the ground was shaking.

"Crap!" I let my emotions get the best of me. Taking a deep breath, I focused on my heart rate to slow down. Instead of pushing things aside, I breathe out my emotions so I don't bottle them up inside. Finally I stopped generating the vibrations, keep heading to the cabin.

Later that evening, after finishing a meeting with everyone via video chat, I saunter over to the kitchen to pull out stuff to make a sandwich. Most of the time Agent Weaver and Oliver still want to register Inhumans into the Index. Fortunately Mack and I had made up some including Bobbi since Gonzales's leadership had actually done more damage than good in the process, they rather go with Talbot's orders on not forcing registration on the Inhumans. That seemed to be the main argument ever since then. But we did get some work done and I can relax for the next couple days without worry. Fitz and Simmons did mention that they found easy to read files and research on earthquakes, seismic waves, and geology and all that stuff. I'm grateful but geez this a lot of stuff to to read.

Putting the sandwich fixings away, I noticed that the milk is open and about quarter of it is drunken. Someone is here with me. The only time I was out was when I went for a run.

Going over to my room I looked for my icer and started checking that the doors had been locked. Checking the windows, I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me. I pulled out my phone to call Coulson but the minute I tried the signal was jammed.

Is it Hydra? Agent Calderon? Before I could process anything the electricity went out. The only light I had now is a flashlight and the fireplace going. And a knock on the door to top it off. No one is supposed to know I'm here. Other than a few people.

Knocking sounded off at the door again.

"Who is it?"

No answer. Deciding on my alternative, I open the door to find no one there. I really shouldn't have watched Paranormal Activity. Daring to take another step forward, that presence and feeling that someone is watching me kept growing. All the sudden the lights come back on, including the porch light.

"Don't move, said a gruff voice, feeling what I assume is the barrel of a gun pressed to the side of my head. "Drop your weapon and walk back inside. Do it now!" He shouted this time. Sighing I dropped my icer, clattering to the floor. "Hands on your head and move back into the cabin. Slowly."

"Okay. No need to get jumpy. See hands on my head and moving slowly back into the nice warm cabin."

"Just get in and be quiet," he shouted. When the door closed, the barrel of the gun left my head. He sat me down at the table after patting me down. He kept me at gunpoint as he sat down on the other side of the table. He looked gruff and beardy.

"When was the last you showered?"

He only narrowed his eyes at me. "I heard that you are good with computers," he muttered pulling out a hard drive and setting it on the table in front of me. "I need you to decrypt this for me."

"Now why would I do that? Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. Just open the drive and I'll leave."

"What guarantee do I have that you'll leave?"

"None. But what choice do you have?"

"Oh, an ultimatum? Let me guess. Ah, you hail from Hydra."

Saying that though was mistake as he slammed his left fist on the table and stood up. I looked more at the hand than his face. Instead of flesh, there was metal. Looking up to his scraggly bearded I noticed that there was something familiar about him. But I never met him before.

"Look doll face, trust me when I say that I hate Hydra with every fiber of my being. This drive here can help me take them down and find some answers about myself."

"Well I'm a SHIELD agent and..."

"I know. Fury told me about you and that you can help me." Soemthing then started to vibrate. He looked away, pulling a phone out of his pocket. He immediately looked at me apolegetically and answered it.

"Yeah?" he said in what I figured to be russian accent.

He then stood and started to pace back and forth muttering in what I think is Russian. He also sounded very annoyed. I suspected from Coulson and Simmons that Fury might be alive. But how is this guy connected to Fury? While I watch him pass back and forth and reach under the table for two knives that I have stashed there, that's when I saw it. The red star on his metal arm. The Winter Soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

**My thanks to the jester for his review. It was advice that I really needed. Well not to worry, the chapter was mainly Skye POV and the next one is Bucky's to bring the readers up to speed on how is he doing from what we are guessing and how did he find out about Skye. I think these two will make a great pair. Not just of similarities but differences as well. Finally a fanfic, and of my own creation I might add, do not own anything Marvel related, that follows the storyline and it is just Bucky and Daisy. None of this threesome thing going on which is gross no offence to the other writers. I'm just not into that stuff. Obsidian Rose thank you pointing out those errors. I have been looking for a bets for sometime to help edit and proofread my work. Would you like to be my proofreader please.**

* * *

 **Uh, who are you? Part 2**

 _Smoke and hot metal filled my nose. Beams, catwalks and glass began to fall apart all around me. I tried to move but found myself pinned under a heavy beam. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't budge it. I know I am going to die if don't get out of here and complete my mission. Trying once more, Rogers came near me and lifted the weight of the beam with me allowing me to slip out from under there. He stood up and looked at me with the same look he has been giving me since I intercepted him here only more exhausted._

 _"You know me."_

 _"No I DON'T!" I responded punching him with my left arm that still functions. More explosions sound off around us. My body began to feel it's limit. I can tell Rogers has already hit his. But for some reason he is still here instead of retreating._

 _"Bucky, you've known me your whole life."_

 _With his guard down, I took another whack at him with my arm and succeeded in getting him knocked to the ground. The helicarrier shook with a big explosion, probably another engine, causing us to be lower to the ground, the crash is inevitable to happen but that didn't matter to me as the target is still alive._

 _"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes…."_

 _"Shut up!" Punching him again, I hit his shield instead but we at the same time we are both on the ground. Standing up at the same time, Rogers took off his helmet throwing it to the ground._

 _"I'm not going to fight you," he breathed, letting go of his shield, which fell through a hole to the river below. "You're my friend," he declared while looking at me with a wishful desperate look wanting me to remember something that I don't even recall. Seeing that he is leaving himself open to me, I tackled him to the floor to finish him off._

 _"You're my mission! YOUR. MY. MISSION!" I chanted as I pound my metal fist into his face as he just laid there. Raising my fist for the final blow he said the one thing that made me hesitate._

 _"Then finish it...'cause I'm with you till the end of the line."_

 _For the first time in everything that I have ever known, I couldn't bring myself to kill someone. Before anything else could be done, a beam crashed in front of us causing the floor to give way. I grabbed on to something as I watched Rogers fall into the river. And for some reason I couldn't just leave and do nothing. Without wasting another second, I dove in after him._

Gasping awake, I shot up from the bed and took stock of my surroundings with my gun in hand. Seeing that no one else was in the room with me I lied back down rubbing the sweat away from my face with right hand. After leaving Rogers on the shore line, I went to the nearest Hydra doctor to pop my shoulder back in. After also checking my metal arm which was in good condition, I killed the doctor to avoid him trying to contact Hydra. I've been on the road ever since trying to piece back together what I am. Who I am.

After visiting the exhibit for Captain America I learned that my name is really James Buchanan Barnes and that I was his friend. What really shocked me was that the text said I was declared dead before Rogers was too. Seventy years ago. They found him alone and frozen inside a bomber and turns out this serum they put inside him helped him survive. What happened to me was a different thing. The only way to find out was Hydra.

Leaving the museum I sought out the place where they prepped me for missions. They only had a few guards which were easy to take out. Entering the room I stumbled upon the doctors who were dismantling the chair that I woke up in. Holding them at gunpoint I demanded that they tell me everything.

They started with how I was in cryostasis each time I wasn't needed for a mission and that each time I resisted against the programming in any way or that I function in a way that would resemble wear, they would put me into the chair and wipe my memories and everything away except my training and conditioning to follow their orders no matter what.

When asked how long was I put through this, their answer was that to their knowledge, ever since Zola found me in care of the Russians when they found me alive. After having them download the information here into a drive, I shot them fatally and began to take my leave. Only one of them was having the last laugh. I turned to see him there lying in a growing pool of his own blood, cackling.

"What the hell is so funny?" I demanded kneeling down closer to him, pointing my gun to his face.

"You may think you've gotten everything but in reality nothing. I have placed encryptions on that drive that not even I can open. So good luck finding yourself someone who can. You will always belong to Hydra. Hail Hydra."

And with that he died. Now I am back to square one. As it turns out the training they gave me enabled me to work with computers as probably part of my skills to track my targets. Despite my attempts, I was not able to get into the drive. So my only option at the moment is to keep a low profile and look for anyone that could crack the encryptions.

I started with whatever data I could find that Rogers and his team leaked on the internet. After a couple dead ends, I managed to find a couple hackers that SHIELD has placed on their watch list and their locations. Sadly, some of them are listed as missing or gone underground. Six months later I found one in Austin, Tx trying to disappear from the authorities. Miles Lydon a member of the Rising Tide which is a hacktivist group. Surprising him at his apartment I offered him some means of disappearing from the authorities if he helped me decrypt the hard drive. Sadly even he couldn't get past the first wall.

"Damn it! Whatever you have I can't even put a dent into the first wall of encryption. Very few can and I know only one and I don't even know where she is or if she is even alive."

"Give me a name and a picture if you have one. And trust me I'll do fine on my own."

"Only if you give me the stuff to disappear. Then I'll tell you."

Seeing no other alternative I gave him my word. The picture he gave me was a girl in her mid twenties and was part of their group before joining SHIELD. Her name is Skye.

Giving everything he knew I gave him a crash bag with access to a new identity and cash to go off the grid. I went searching for three months without any leads until Puerto Rico. Using untraceable Hydra radio channels I followed a Hydra leader, Whitehall, since the intel I gathered showed he was a main interest to what was left of SHIELD. Looking through a scope I got off the black market I unwittingly found Skye in their custody.

Before I could go in to retrieve her SHIELD raided the abandoned theater before an earthquake ensued. Unable to get close enough to get Skye alone, I left nearly empty handed especially when they evacuated and flooded what was an ancient temple under the theater. Fortunately though I managed to sneak into one of their own aircraft and gather channel frequencies and codes to listen in on their activities.

A couple weeks later SHIELD agents was sent to arrest Skye. Following their signals the location led me to the south west forests of Canada. By the time I got there, a quinjet takes off looking at the cabin that was nearby, the door looked it was jack hammered and the living area was in a messy state. I found a computer desk that had access to SHIELD database on low clearance with a video feed from one of the security cameras. An agent shot at Skye before shock waves threw him and another agent back before a branch impaled him. Skye was then teleported away by a man. Deciding to survey area more I came a across a clearing where wood chips and splinters were all over the place. I stood where the agent who shot Skye was injured finding blood and a nearby bullet shell casing.

Going also to where Skye was probably standing when she disappeared I found another bullet casing and an impression on dirt and grass indicating a scuffle and the loser knocked to the ground.

"Those agents weren't really going to arrest her," I voiced realizing the official logged order was a cover.

"No they weren't," said a deep voice. Spinning around with gun at the ready, was a man I thought I have terminated more than nine months ago, also pointing a gun at me.

"You know out of everyone that has back stabbed me and tried to kill me, I actually never held grudge towards you."

"Director Nicholas Fury," came the words automatically from my mouth.

"I have a proposition for you that would benefit you and for both us."

"And what is that Fury?"

"Destroy HYDRA and fully take back your own life from them."

* * *

 **Part two of Uh, who are you arc is in. Bucky and Skye in Bucky POV will officially meet in the next chapter. I just really gotten carried away with his side I ended up with this. Hopefully I will be able to put more soon. What will Fury do exactly to help Barnes? Will Fury tell Steve he found his best friend or keep it to himself. How will Skye and Bucky's meeting carry out? I will be willing to take prompts or suggestion from readers whether or not it will apply to the story line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, sorry it took me this long but I should actually be apologizing for not continuing an ongoing fanfic of the theme of Bucky Barnes being Peter Parker's great grandfather in a crossover between Spider man and Avengers. Sorry. I should let them know. I'm actually am going to put that on hol because I really want it to connect to the Civil War in the MCU. Right the most current thing I want focus on and I ship on the Bucky and Skye thing. Good friends in the comics, I see potential in the MCU. I wish. Lol. So yeah working on this. Felt the title of the fanfic was very appropriate and that I don't think anyone has used title before. Wanted to be original. But if someone has used it before but let me know if someone has. I don't want to rip off ideas without knowing it either. So new arc begins with Bucky befriending Skye, while she helps uncover his past. Hmm. They could have a lot in common. ;) Plus before reading chapter please read the end of chapter one again. I changed the ending so it would fit the story here. Hehe found a flow. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Destroy Hydra and to fully take back your life from them."

For a moment I even considered putting down my gun. "How do I know that I can trust you? I shot you for dead and helped them destroy everything that you care about! In fact I should just let you kill me because of that!" I shouted with all the regrets I have been carrying these past months. Since being in that room where they wiped my mind, I have been having recurring nightmares ever since, little by little regaining some of my memories. Both a little of before I was declared dead and more of my time as the Winter Soldier.

"So you remember shooting me?"

"Yes and I will regret it for the rest of my life and every life I have taken!"

I almost missed it but I saw him crack a smile before he lowered his gun. "You know Barnes there are very few people I would lower my gun to. Most of them are dead or working their butts off to apprehend Hydra. I have been keeping an eye on you Barnes. On how you have been evading Hydra, moving place to place to pick up pieces of your past only to hit a dead end. I am also aware of the encrypted hard drive you possess that can only be opened by a SHIELD agent being hunted because of her new found abilities that have awakened."

"Is she a sleeper agent?"

"No. Rather what I understand is supernatural abilities have awoken in her from Puerto Rico and hunted by a remaining SHIELD faction that I'm on the verge of consider fully rogue for their narrow minded ways towards gifted individuals to the extreme. Look I can help you only if you let me."

 **Inside the cabin**

I sat at the table while Fury sets a kettle to warm at the stove. Every fiber in my being was telling me to kill him while had his guard down before at the clearing. But a little voice was also telling me to listen for once and maybe I can finally gain some way of redeeming myself and get my memories back. Fury was at the computer desk viewing the footage of the agents trying to kill Skye. He looked lost in thought and concern no doubt for one of his own agents being hunted by others claiming to be the true and righteous SHIELD. Kettle began to whistle and Fury came out of his world to tend to the stove. I had the odd urge to do the same but Fury gave me a glance that I immediately know that meant to stay seated. He came back to sit down at the table with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you," I said as he passed a cup to me. A couple moments passed before I started talking.

"So what are you going to do about this SHIELD faction hunting down one of their own because all the sudden she has powers?"

"To be honest almost nothing. As much as I want to do something about their actions, I prefer to be considered dead where I have the upperhand in controlling a little more of the information that comes my way and just about all my enemies think I'm dead. I'll keep an eye out for when Agent Skye reappears but unfortunately if I try to interfere then I lose my element of surprise against Hydra. Also Coulson who I have appointed to Director will have it under control. And right now I need to figure out what I can do for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Until things cool down and we can find agent Skye to open that drive that will hopefully clear your name, I suggest you stick with me so you can catch up on today's world and get you some counseling."

"Counseling?"

"Yes and more appropriately a psychological evaluation to see if you are fit for duty. I may not be running SHIELD but I am sure going to be operating as if I was still in it. Do you have a problem with that Barnes?"

I actually took a moment to consider that option. If didn't accept I would be back wandering around aimless again. "On one condition. Do you have something in the the mean time that can remove the mental implants in my head? I don't want to risk Hydra getting any bright ideas."

Fury nodded his head and held out his hand. I looked at as I didn't know what to do. But as I repeated Fury's motion my hand found itself holding Fury's and shaking it with him. I guess I just agreed with Fury as he did with me.

"Well then let's be on our way. I have transportation at the northwest corner. Take you to one of my own facilities off the books, so you can get your head looked at. Sounds good? And Barnes?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to SHIELD."

After arriving at Fury's facility I went through weeks of mental and social rehabilitation. People who worked there were weary of me but eventually accepted me. For once I started to consider myself as a person rather an emotionless weapon. There was a moment where I defied Fury's orders when I was cleared for my first mission. The first time I disobeyed my superiors. It was supposed to be recon on a Hydra facility but before I could walk away they were attacked by these young people that Fury noted them as the Ultimates. A group of youngsters with gifts they use against criminal activity and protect the public. The battle was going well until one of them got injured and it went to Hydra's favor. Getting my rifle ready to assist them, Fury ordered me to stand down and retreat. Instead of following his order I shut him out and began providing cover for them so they could retreat. After rendezvousing with them at a safe house Fury set up for them, we compared our notes from surveillance and their raid on the Hydra base. I helped stitched their friend, Nova, up with who I assume is their leader, going by Spider Man, by the way he acted. After doing an impromptu stitching with antiseptics that were luckily on hand, Spider Man patched it up with what he called his webbing.

We shared dinner together before we went our separate ways, but followed them to make sure they got home fine. When I returned to base expecting Fury to chew me out for disobeying his orders, he instead said that despite how the mission looked like it went, it was a success. Despite hoping to win that fight, he was hoping that I would disregard his orders and save the Ultimates team's lives. Fury and my psychiatrist deemed me ready to start fully be on active field duty but continue with rehab to see if my treatments has truly taken hold. Two weeks after that I was called to Fury's office.

"Well the good news is Agent Skye is alive and well. Things are now stabilizing in SHIELD, and I got word of her getting ready to go on a small leave of absence. My guess is that she will be returning to the The Retreat to recuperate and master her abilities."

"Recuperate? So those rogue agents managed to hurt her?" I asked feeling concern creep over me.

"No actually the leader of her kind staged an assault on a SHIELD carrier after feeling threatened by Gonzales' choice of words for 'peace' talks. Already threatening a wounded animal, and fearing for the safety and rights of her people, she lashed out and went psychotic. She and those who were aware and in on her true intentions killed SHIELD agents and nearly deployed more bioweaponry to use on the world. Agent Skye found out about her reasoning and helped SHIELD stop her. Unfortunately from what I know, it took a bigger toll on her than SHIELD. I'm giving you an opportunity to meet her ask for her help. Here are coordinates to give to the pilot to drop you off. and another thing I want you to do is test her skills and report back to me to see of she is still wanting to be with SHIELD and to be a field agent."

"Will do sir, and thank you. I'll send a message when I arrive at the Retreat." I stated, turning to leave.

"And Barnes. Will you shave already? You look like a hobo."

"Lose my beautiful looks? Not anytime soon Fury." I laughed, heading towards my room to gear up and pack for the trip. For some strange reason though I couldn't help but feel nervous and a little excited to meet her.

 **The Retreat.**

Dropping me off at the site, began my way to the cabin and saw that the repairs were well done and security is back up to good standard with a little more improvements. The perimeter fence and cameras are are in good shape. Now all I have to do is wait for her to arrive.

Few hours later and bored out my mind, I decided to go for a run. After finishing it up with push ups and cleaning my gun, I heard the familiar engine sounds of a quinjet on final approach. Getting into position, I crawled into my sniper nest and looked through my scope. Even though I've had her picture for the past year, the real thing was a lot better. She changed her look by getting some bangs that looked a little grown out and she got a haircut as well, shortening her hair length against her top shoulders.

Seeing that she is disembarking the quinjet and that it hasn't taken off tells me that she can pilot quinjets now. As she neared the cabin the ground began to shake. As I tried to assess how that could happen, what I saw next through the scope answered some of things I wondered about Puerto Rico and her. She stumbled a little and immediately closed her eyes with a look of concentration that smoothed out at the same time the quake did. After a couple moments, she continued on to the cabin. I was still frozen at the view, trying to process what just happened. Her powers was what caused the earthquake in Puerto Rico. It was her that caused the shock waves that pushed those agents back. She hasn't caused buildings or bridges to crumble or anything like that. So she has a semblance of control then. Later when she went for a run, I snuck in the cabin and open a new carton milk and downed about a quarter of it. Putting it away I turned my attention to the fuse box and inserted a timer in there to shut the power of tonight for about five minutes. Normally, what I'm doing would considered serial killer creepy, but I want to test out how would she react to a situation of someone stalking her.

Making sure there was no trace of me there, I jogged back to my nest and waited. Turning on the bugging devices I have placed around some corners in the cabin, I lay in wait for the night to fall. When she was done video conferencing with her co workers and make dinner I noticed through the windows that she knows someone was in the cabin and here as well. I turned on the jammer to avoid her calling for help and the lights went off following that like magic. Getting up from my spot, I began stalking down to the cabin but remained out sight.

Deciding to have a little fun, I crept along the porch and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

When I heard none of the locks jiggled, I knocked again with an evil smirk on my face. Man, she is going to hate me when I tell what's going on. Finally the locks sound like they're taking off so I hid around the corner as she opened the door. She was armed I believe to be an icer. Creeping up to her without her noticing with the lights coming back on without notice allowed me to get the drop on her.

Getting her to drop her weapon and get her inside the cabin without much resistance aside from some smart back talk had me a little concerned of her abilities as a field agent. Patting her down to check for any concealed weapons, I had her sit down with me at gunpoint. Despite being relatively calm, I tell she knows how bad the situation is. Getting the drive out of my pocket, I placed it front of her, insinuating I want her to open it. She answered with her doubt of safety getting me to answer with obvious and common hitting the corner answers. Yet the moment she suspected me of being Hydra, I snapped and slammed my metal fist on the table and telling how much I hate them, but kept myself from digressing from what I wanted.

"Well I'm a SHIELD agent and..."

"I know. Fury told me about you and that you can help me." Before I could explain, my phone went off. The caller ID showed that it is one of my contacts in Russia. Securing the call and apologizing to her with a look I answered it began chewing at my contact telling him in Russian that now was not a good time. Eventually he came around to explaining that the Hydra base near his town was emptied out all the sudden and has not left a trace. Thanking him and shutting off the call, I dodged just in time for a knife whiz past me and get slammed to the wall by some strong force. By the time I get up a knife is pressed hard to my neck and my gun pressed to my liver. I smiled at her taking advantage of my distraction and disarming me at the same time.

"Why are you smiling Winter Soldier?"

"So you know of me?" I asked still grinning to see if I can get a rise out of her.

"Yes, you're the man who shot Nick Fury and had a hand in crippling us. So how about you get your story straight on being an ally to a dead man. You have twenty seconds."

"And that's all I need. Let me get my phone and I will get a video chat from him. Trust me you will be convinced."

We stayed like that for a couple more before she pulled away and distanced herself quickly.

"Slowly," she ordered as I reached into my pocket to get the phone. Seeing that it wasn't damaged during the scuffle I dialed a video chat with Fury hoping that he wasn't busy. Finally on the last ring he answered and I turned the camera from myself to Skye.

"Barnes why are calling on a Monday night? I was in the middle of ... Oh. I see you made contact with agent Skye."

"You're...alive?" she asked flabbergasted. "No, wait this is a trick from Hydra. There's no actual proof that..."

"That I'm still kicking and breathing? Alright let's do a conference call with Coulson. You call first so you can believe that we connecting with him. And put him on speaker."

She looked at Fury then me before sheathing the knife behind her and reaching for her phone and dialed without looking at it, keeping her guard up. After a couple rings, Coulson answered.

 **One Hour Later**

After a tricky conversation between ourselves, Skye got around to the fact that I was just trying to test her capabilities and needing her help in decrypting the hard drive. After hanging up, I went to retrieve my things as she collected her gun from the porch. When I got back, she had made sandwiches for both of us.

"So you're really James Buchanan Barnes?"

"That's me. And hopefully find out more when I open the drive. Which I hope you can."

"Me too. By the way how did you hear about me? Was it from Fury?"

"No actually it was from an old colleague of your from the Rising Tide. I went to him to see if he could crack it open. When he couldn't he mentioned you. It was before I was recruited into SHIELD."

"Who was it?"

"A Mike Lydon. He traded anything he knew about you since he, and I quote, 'couldn't put a dent in the first wall.' So still wanting to bargain with me to get a crash kit to disappear from the authorities, he told me about you and provided a picture."

"That slime bag did what!" Stood up from her seat and went to the door to put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Of course I know the answer to that. I just want to get her talking.

"For a long walk." She grumbled reaching for the door but I got in her way.

"Skye listen. There's no need to overreact to something like that. It's late and it's cold out so I suggest stomping out without considering that you might catch a cold afterward not a good idea. Besides it was a sleazy dumb colleague of yours that didn't think twice about what could happen to you for fake IDs and cash. It's not something I would waste my breath on."

She looked hard at me for a few moments before sighing, kicking her shoes off and sitting on the couch with her head in hands. I went back to the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes before sitting down next to her. Her hair was long enough to hide it but I could tell she was upset.

"I know this isn't the first time he has done something like that and I ended it with him almost two years ago when I found out that he sold information to a terrorist group that got an agent who had a family killed."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she said lifting her face from her hands and crossing her together over her legs to lean on. "We officially went our separate ways but I never thought he would stoop this low. I guess what we had was not as special as I thought it was. No offense but you could have some creepy hit man looking to kill me. Did he even ask who you are?"

Something stirred very uncomfortably in my stomach. I almost didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. "No," I sighed. "At least not after the first time he asked. I didn't really have to threaten him either. He really wanted to disappear." I paused letting her have a moment to let the information sink in. "I'm sorry."

"No," she rebutted now looking at me. "You don't have to apologize for other people's actions."

"I know but it seems I'm going to be spending the rest of my days making up for things that I have done upon the orders of others. Doesn't matter that I didn't know what I doing."

"But Fury said whatever that's on the drive could help clear your name to the world."

"It wouldn't matter to me. It was my hand in the end for these sins."

Skye looked deep in thought for a couple minutes before getting up to open a closet. She came back with some blankets in hand and motioned for me to move.

"It's late and we should get some rest. I'll start getting on working on the drive tomorrow. You take the bedroom I'll sleep out here."

I froze when she pointed out the sleeping arrangements. I may not still really remember who I am but I'm not going to make a lady take the couch and take her bed.

"No. I'll take the living room and you stay with the bedroom. Besides I'm basically an uninvited guest here. Probably mess up your pillows."

"What? I'm mean are you sure, because I don't mind and two, what do mean 'mess up the pillows'?

"I, uh... Don't sleep very well. Still dealing with crap in my head," I answered pointing to the side of my head.

"Oh well I'll just go. Let me know if you need anything."

"Probably won't. And Skye?"

"Yeah?" she turned around before closing the bedroom door.

"If you hear me yelling or have any discomfort, don't come out or even be near me."

"But what if," she stopped as I silenced her with a look that would get most to shut up. She then nodded and closed the door.

"I hope she listens," I muttered closing the curtains before changing into some sweats and lay on the couch. Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Please shower me with reviews it boosts my confidence and imagination. Proofreader position is still available.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers. I'll try weekly updates if my lige allows it. Thank for the reviews. Cannot wait for at least a trailer for season three to develop this more. So I'll work with this so far. This is Skye POV and will continue where left off. Skye and Bucky are at a place of solitude but have each other to help work out personal issues. I think I'll finish intro here. And please someone send me prompts for the story or just a random chapter not in the storyline so far. I said I will take those. Sorry pushy but yeah please send me something. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"My daughter. So beautiful. And so strong." She held onto my face and felt my body weaken and die under her touch. She's pulling my life away._

 _"Mom what are you..." choked not able to utter another word. It's like a couldn't breathe._

 _"I always believed that I had endured all that torture and pain was for you. That you were my true gift. But you're not. This is." She stated continuing to suck the life out of me._

"No!"

I shot up awake, pointing my icer at the door. Seeing and realizing that I had a nightmare and I'm safe at The Retreat, I let a out breath I was holding in. I have been having that nightmare for the past week. That's why I went to get away from everything. I needed space. Alone time.

The sound of the front cabin door opening and closing snapped me out my thoughts. Getting out of bed quietly, icer ready, I cracked the door open to see a man with a metal arm in sweats pouring hot water from the kettle into a mug. Oh, right. Plus I'm currently camping out here with James here. This is going to be an interesting month.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to get some breakfast that's going to be made by moi. I promise my cooking skills are in good shape," he said grinning but still facing the food on the stove.

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a second."

Closing the door and locking it, I placed my icer back under the pillow before making the bed and change into my workout clothes.

"Smells like eggs and toast," I said, coming out of the bedroom. Stomach grumbling at the smell of food.

" Thought I should make breakfast to make up for barging in on you."

"Ha, so is barging in on people include pulling of scary movie stunts?"

"Hmm every once and a while," he chuckled and I laughed at the joke.

"So why do you have a beard on? I thought men from the forties like to keep a clean shaven face."

"Perhaps but this helping me to keep a low profile."

I nodded understanding his reasoning. We ate as Bucky told me his training and recruitment in his time so far with SHIELD. When we finished, I got started on the hard drive. Hooking it up to an offline set laptop, it turned showing the firewalls of encryption. Looked a lot like the matrix in a way and almost alien. Getting into my little world when I start, the world became dead to me. Getting into the first wall took me half an hour of nonstop typing but that gave me understanding of how they set in the encryptions. After going at it till it was the afternoon, chinking away the fire walls, I finally cracked the drive.

"Got it! I thought it was going to be harder since Miles couldn't but it was easier than my other times."

"Really?" he exclaimed getting up from the floor nearby cleaning his rifle. James tried getting me to take breaks every thirty minutes. But unfortunately once I start, I don't stop for anything. The files came flourishing out so I set an index to list them out and categorize them between dates, subjects, places even.

"Wow. This is a lot but then again they had you for seventy years. By the way how is that you look so young?"

"They kept me in cryostasis between missions so I would never age. Besides I was one of their best tools," he pointed out with a solemn look on his face looking at the newly available data getting organized with my new program. "I was only out for missions only to avoid using the chair in case of brain damage."

"The chair?"

His demeanor looked dark and spooky. Like he was somewhere else.

"James?" I whispered. There was no response. This is getting scary.

"James! Bucky!" I called this time to snap him out of it. He jumped, standing up away and looking at me startled. Breathing hard as if he just ran a...whatever long takes for him to be out of breath.

"Where were you?" He didn't answer, looking between me and the screen, clenching his fists.

"James. Look at me. You still with me?"

He looked at me before closing his eyes to take deep breathes. "Sorry," he exhaled with a shaky breath. "That stuff just reminded me of the past. Just flashes. I'm good," he reassured me.

"Okay," I muttered. "Let's take a break. I have the stuff decrypted so what do you want to do with it?"

"Send it to Fury but make a copy just in case."

"Good idea," I agreed. I got to the bookcase and got another hard drive to make the copy on. Once I accomplished that. James gave the codes and domain list to where to send the files. Sending it through, my stomach began to grumble.

"Oh," I gasped, realizing the time. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. "I guess I was really into it then. So want me to make us dinner?"

"Nah, I got it, just relax. Besides rest your fingers. You'll need them tomorrow."

"For what?"

"I read a little about you on Fury's files. Saw that you had some training as a sniper. Want to see what you're made of. Maybe give you some tips," he offered with a smile. He turned to go prepare what he called an old family recipe. While he does that I fix up the drive to include some biometric security, something I picked up from Fitz and Jemma. Once I was done, I decided to scarfed down a power bar and go out on a walk.

I honestly don't want to get behind my rifle again. I don't if I can ever make the right call again. I mean I knew I had to shoot Donnie at Morocco, but now it's more personal. I just want to focus on my gifts and not worry too much about the conventional weaponry at the moment. How do I tell Bucky that though? Plus how is it that I'm ever going to break the fact that Donnie was brainwashed in the process and I still took the shot? While pondering on that thought I sat next to a little creek with a seven foot waterfall pouring in. Watching the fall pour in water I suddenly got an idea. Stretching out my arms I let fingers lightly touch the cascading waters to feel out the vibrations and frequency. It felt chaotic but it in a strong way I felt at peace with the flow of the molecules and matter. Deciding to take the next step, I concentrated and changed the flow. Opening my eyes, I smiled at my little accomplishment. I succeeded in making the flow into a more wavier style, with soft ridges and curvey dips and the water continued its flow. I could also feel the tension from my body ebb away and flow through my fingers into the water.

"Hey dinner's...whoa!" announced a familiar voice. I jumped up, making the water flow back to it's natural form, and spun around to see James in mid stride, with his hands in his pockets, surprised.

"Uh, whoa yourself I didn't hear you coming. I guess you're that good then," I joked.

"Or maybe you were really into...whatever it was you were doing. I wasn't even sneaking up to you. What was that anyway?"

"Oh uh, come here," I gestured with my hand to kneel next to me. I stretched my hand out to the little fall and repeated the wave lengths.

"Wow. That's some gift you there Skye," exclaimed an impressed James. I smiled at the compliment and dissipated the waves, drying my hands on my jeans. It feels great to hear that from someone who is not an Inhuman. Getting up, we dusted the dirt and grass from our jeans and began walking back to the cabin. But that didn't help as my worries from earlier came surfacing back up as the cabin came into view.

"What's wrong," asked James, who looked a little concerned.

"It's something that can wait," I lied, hoping he would leave it. Apparently not with this guy.

"No, you looked worried Skye. What's going on? If you're uncomfortable with your gift or with me just say something."

"It's not you," I sighed. "It's sniper training. I don't think I can get behind the scope again."

He didn't answer for a couple moments. "Mind telling me why?"

"It's well because...I don't think I can make the right calls anymore. I can't separate myself from the targets anymore. The last time I shot someone, he was an enhanced and..."

"And?" he prodded standing front me with his arms crossed but looking even more concerned.

"His name was Donnie. He was barely an adult. He was hiding out in Morocco when Hydra found him from asking a coffee shop owner about him. Donnie hid on a ship where Hydra began to close in on him. We found out from one of my friends who was undercover at the time and was with their extraction team. They used her to activate a post hypnotic trance they implanted in him before SHIELD fell. He began to freeze the whole ship and anyone that was caught in there. I was the sniper on point. They went outside and trapped my team inside the ship that Donnie kept freezing. I had him in my sights and was given the green light. I hesitated, not wanting to kill someone who wasn't aware of what he was doing. But time was running out and my team was in danger. So I took the shot. He fell overboard causing the ice to freeze around him but they never found the body."

We just stood there. Not moving. Not talking. I looked away and focused on a patch of grass waiting for him to rightfully berate me or blame my actions. But he didn't anything.

"I know about that mission actually. I read a couple files on you while I was with Fury. I knew what were the stakes when I read that mission report. You had to make a choice. And to be honest, and speaking as a veteran sniper, I wouldn't lose sleep over him."

"What! Why would say that he was defenseless and Hydra was using him! The bad guy here was,"

"Hydra and Donnie," he pointed out, cutting me off. "I know you and a few others signed off on that report. You do remember he killed that defenseless coffee shop owner when he found out about Hydra looking for him? And he wasn't only one that died by Donnie's hand that way. He also got himself into trouble any when he helped make a weapon that nearly got innocent killed to sell to an arms dealer. All he got was good life, mercy after that and threw it away," he shouted. He turned and started walking across the porch to the door leaving me standing at the same spot.

"Take it from someone who is actually haunted from all my kills whether I meant to or not. He's not worth losing any sleep over," he mentioned before stepping through the door, leaving it open for me.

I couldn't move though. I never had someone break it down for me like before. May has but she still has a way of reserving her full feelings about it. I tried to find reasons within myself that would contradict him but I came up with nothing. He was right. I can't punish myself for someone else's faults. I should just what he says and move on. The smell of stew reached my nose causing my stomach wreck havoc. I laughed to myself and joined James for dinner. And the stew was awesome. And spent it talking about our choice of weaponry and his goofy moments of catching up to this century.

After cleaning up, James went to take a shower while I went to my room to change and pull out my rifle to clean it. I haven't used it since Morocco. Dismantling it, I whipped out my cleaning supplies and began brushing. Midway through Bucky came out the cabin bathroom.

"Hey Skye I'm gonna turn in. Get some rest for tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night James."

Deciding it was late enough I laid the pieces still dismantled on a towel cover on a trunk and turned in. Praying nightmares will not plague me again. After a little bit I drifted to sleep

* * *

 **So hope that was a good chapter. Usually the first five to ten chapter are the layouts and I don't want to rush. I hope Skye and Bucky get to meet at least once and SHIELD gets reestablished soon. Well please review and prompts please. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers just came up with a great idea. I was listening to Imagine Dragons new album Smoke and Mirrors and I was like why not have a side fanfic of Bucky listening to Imagine Dragons. One or two songs for every chapter. Still Skye/Daisy and Bucky centric. Prompts or ideas please. Still working chapter five.**

 **Demons**

 **Dreams**

 **Shots**

 **Tiptoe**

 **It comes back to you**

 **Monster**

 **All for you**

 **Hear me**

 **Roots**

 **On Top of the world**

 **Demons**

 **It's Time**

 **Warriors**

 **Bleeding Out**


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky and Daisy: One shot 1#

 **Author's note: to all my followers, thank you for your patience. If you had moved on, I do not blame you. It has nearly been two years since I revisited this project. But I wanted to continue shipping these characters and keep as true as possible to the current events to the MCU. So, inspired by other fanfiction writers, I decided one shots and accept and review prompts by my readers. I want to keep shipping these characters (and how they are written in the MCU, why not and Bucky should become an agent as his comic counterpart was) but I want to see what happens in Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 5 before I write an actual story. The Black Panther and Infinity War is coming out beginning next year. Can NOT wait!**

 **Author prompt: Daisy is separated from her group after their arrest from a mysterious group some of her memories are missing from that time. The only thing she remembers after she and the group were snatched was waking up surrounded by some wreckage and Bucky and the Black Panther at the border area of Wakanda. They take her in to recover and improve her gauntlets and self-healthcare. During which she and Bucky bonded, while he is in mental rehabilitation from the forced brainwashing. Heavily recording Bucky's condition and his rehabilitation, Bucky decides to turn himself in to the mercy of the UN court now that no one could take advantage of him.**

It was sometime during the very early morning hours when I heard him enter the room. I lied still and kept my breathing normal to that of sleeping as I heard him gently place from what I can sense a duffle bag and remove his clothes. Bucky and I never have done it but in the last month we just found comfort in sleeping next to each other. We both shared our dirty laundry and crap with each other, and I guess with how we trouble connecting with people we care about, we find some acceptance with each other that no one else understands. We're vulnerable and we share that sense of intimacy. My thoughts are interrupted as felt the covers move and the mattress dip under a new weight carefully shuffling in. A large body of warmth lightly touched my back side as cold arm wrapped around my waist, gently bringing me closer to his warmth. Though in respect of friendship, we wear short sleeping clothes or just down to our underwear. I know he is leaving in a week, making security plans with the Dora Milaje to double check any possible scenarios and to see that who has a personal grudge against either Hydra or the Winter Soldier. Or even King T'Challa, for that matter. Either way we all expect a scenario where one or all delegates are biased and have written him off as an assassin and it would not matter if he was forced into this and couldn't control his actions no matter what. It just makes me so mad and….

"You know," said a low gruff voice, "S'not good to go to sleep mad. It makes people very tense in the morning."

I opened my eyes and let out sigh that I didn't know that I was holding in. I moved to hold his left hand in mine. He gave me a reassuring squeeze, rubbing his cool thumb over my hand. It goes without saying, 'This sucks, but it's the right thing to do for everyone.' It's almost fascinating and weird, since meeting each other we've getting into a synchronization of sort. We can almost read each other like an open book after 5 and a half months.

"I know that we both wish we could have some more time to explore whatever this is but me and the whole mess of problems that Hydra brought against the whole world, it needs to be done and over with," he said before pressing his lips to the back of my head.

It was at this point I pivoted around so now I was facing him, his and mine three inches away from each other. I could smell the subtle cleanliness that told me he showered before packing. It was dark but the moon was full and high, giving us a little light to see each other's faces. His scruff has grown and given how fast his beard grows now, much better since his health has gotten better over the past year, from what he has told me and what I've seen.

"Bucky…." I tried to say something but it's like the words just won't come out. I want him to stay. I want to be by his side. I want to keep hiding away from the world's crap, cause every time we try to fix it we become the scape goats in the process until they want something from us.

"I know, but I rather be one of those people who lives out in what they believe in than let the whole world go to hell. It's my world too," he answered in his Brooklyn accent. His arm around my waist went to rub my arm in a soothing manner. He kept doing that until hand went to cup my face. He always did it so carefully as if he was afraid to hurt me in some way. I reached up with my hands and pressed his hand into my face more. Miles, Ward and …. Lincoln. I loved Lincoln, his death just about ripped my heart out. But for the first time, I have a friend who is so…...special to me. If we had forever, I'd probably…. no. Don't think it.

"Why is life cruel?" I chuckled. I felt my eyes getting wet. Throwing caution to the wind, I leaned into his face and kissed his cheek. I'm hoping that I could convey 'that you mean so much to me' through that kiss. "That was pretty cliché of me, huh?"

We both began to giggle. "Yeah that was cliché Daisy." He chuckled. We stayed in a comfortable silence, till he broke it. "You know earlier today when we were going over evacuation routes the Dora Milaje have grown impressed of your combat and tech skills to help improve the security. They wanted me to ask you to join them and see if you help create an international delegation to represent powered or gifted individuals to help create positive awareness to help bridge an understanding between Inhumans and humans."

I scoffed before I could stop myself. "Yeah as if there no such thing as politicians who would abuse their power to slander us and have people continue to fear us in an unreasonable way. U.S. government barely blinked when that Senator was constantly publicizing fear and riling up the public. The UN will have the same people."

"Hey, hey," he whispered wrapping his arms around me. "Your shaking. Calm down. She's dead now and you on your amazing sense of multitasking your free time has allowed you to finally expose her and her support to the Watchdogs. Sure, Capitol Hill was pissed but I think you helped FBI have one of their dreams come true."

"Yeah in their case closing quotas within ten years is one corrupt politician," I cheered in sarcastic glee. Bucky only grinned at me in his "Bucky" way and gave my forehead a long kiss.

"Just because there's was one rotten apple doesn't mean the whole bushel is too. You must have confidence to get back out there. You owe it to yourself, lo-Daisy."

Letting out a heavy sigh, I knew was right. Besides this could help me find Coulson, May, Fitz and Simmons. And what's the big harm in trying to find people who can understand that Inhumans are people too. My thoughts were interrupted when a couple knuckles knocked softly against my forehead.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked, blinking his eyes in a puppy-like manner.

"Yes, okay? I'm going with you to an awesome five-star hotel in Geneva, where I am going to have the time off my working. Yeah." I yawned.

"We should get some sleep we have to be up by seven and be at a meeting at 8:30. Alirght?" he suggested, bringing me closer into his chest.

"Sure snuggles," I replied before snuggling into his warmth more. Just before I was totally asleep though I could feel his fingers still stroking my back, me softly to sleep.

 **Well readers. I hope you like it. Again I am accepting prompt requests, and I hope I can fulfill those well. Until next time. Bye…..**


End file.
